Corporal Punishment
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: After disobeying orders and taking Eren off to take down some titans, Erwin has a special kind of punishment for Levi.


**Hey everyone Holly here! So for Halloween we decided to get dark! Pan asked for Erwin abusing his power so I came up with this... sorry... (This is really not nice, please proceed at your own discretion.)**

* * *

It's not very often that Levi is called into Erwin's office after hours. Normally he gets called in just before a mission, just after a mission or because of a meeting that he will have to sit through and has no intention of paying attention to. However those are all before nine and he's not the only one with an invitation so it comes as a bit of a surprise when Hanji tells him that Erwin wants to see him in his office alone.

Despite the fact that Erwin is his commanding officer Levi still takes his sweet time about going, opting instead for talking to Hanji for longer. The way he sees it if it's that damn important Erwin will wait for him to show up. He presses Hanji for more information to mentally prepare but she's no help at all, just shrugging and saying that Erwin seemed 'a little on the angry side'.

The more Levi thinks on that the more he starts to wonder. Erwin never shows that much emotion around others after a mission, opting for allowing that release in the privacy of his own chambers. He is usually angrier when missions haven't gone as planned and while the one they've just returned from didn't go quite as planned it wasn't a complete disaster. Then again if Hanji – the oblivious wonder – picked up on it then Erwin must be absolutely fuming.

He has an inkling he knows what this might be about however. During the last mission it looked as if things where starting to go south so Levi had made a decision. He had taken Eren off on his own and together he and titan Eren had taken down a large group of titans that could have killed everyone. Granted it wasn't exactly following orders but the two of them saved a lot of lives and Eren had done incredibly well to keep his control while in his titan form so what the fuck was Erwin planning on bitching about?

He reaches Erwin's office and strolls right in rather than knocking but Erwin barely reacts, not even looking up from the paperwork in front of him. The longer Erwin makes him wait the more pissed off Levi gets. It's like Erwin is doing it on purpose to rattle him. He waits for a minute or two before he lets the anger take over him and he slams the door shut behind him. That will get his fucking attention.

And it does.

Slowly Erwin looks up, replaces his pen in the inkwell and allows a smirk to twist its way onto his lips. "Always making an entrance Levi."

Of all the snide or snarky comments that Levi could quip back with he settles for none of them. "Hanji said you wanted to see me," he states instead.

"I did yes," Erwin says, that infuriating smirk still serving to rub Levi up the wrong way.

"And?" Levi growls after the silence has stretched on for too long for his liking. "Spit it out, neither of us has all night."

"Do I have to remind you who you're talking to Levi?" Erwin asks, his voice dipping dangerously and Levi knows that he doesn't have a leg to stand on. Erwin is Commander and, whether he likes it or not, Levi does have to follow his orders (especially as he previously hasn't always and that is most likely why he's here).

"No _Commander_ ," he replies still putting as much contempt into the word as possible.

"The reason I called you in here tonight is because I wanted to speak to you about your earlier conduct," Erwin tells him and it's just as Levi thought.

"Everyone came back alive, didn't they?" he points out. He's not wrong. Thanks to him and Eren the casualty list was a lot lower than it both could have been and has been on some of their previous missions.

"And while, in this instance, you are correct that is not the point," Erwin says. "You disobeyed orders, Levi, and I would be remiss if I didn't dole out some kind of punishment for it. It wouldn't be prudent."

Levi snorts. "If you say so, it's not like I really give a shit about what's prudent or not."

"Be that as it may I don't want the newer recruits to pick up on your bad habits," Erwin states.

"Okay," Levi says flatly.

"And you dragged Eren into this venture with you," Erwin continues as if Levi hadn't spoken. "Did you have any regard for him when you decided to go off on your own or was he just convenient?"

"He came with me of his own accord, I didn't force him into anything," Levi snaps. "He wanted to help and this was our best chance to get the upper hand so we took it. He didn't flip his shit and we got a lot of kills out of it so I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is you disobeyed orders," Erwin says.

"Next time people are dying I'll run it by you before I try and save them then," Levi snorts derisively.

"The sarcasm is not appreciated," Erwin tells him.

Levi rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll just follow orders next time and I won't take Eren with me."

"Good."

There is a long pause where the two of them just stare at each other. Levi can feel himself prickling. He had expected whatever punishment Erwin wanted to dole out would have been worse so basically having just a stern talking to is a little unsettling.

"So are we done here?" Levi finally asks when the silence has stretched on a little too long again.

"Not quite," Erwin says and a smirk spreads over his lips that puts Levi on edge. "Would you accompany me down to the dungeons for a moment?" It's not a request, it's an order masked as a request and Levi narrows his eyes as Erwin gets to his feet.

"Why?"

"I have something I'd like to show you."

Erwin steps out from behind his desk and over to the door. Levi doesn't move for a second, weighing up his options in his head and he realises that he doesn't have a choice in the matter. Whatever it is, it clearly has something to do with whatever punishment Erwin is planning on subjecting him to. He turns and follows Erwin out of his office, a little more on edge than he would like to be, and down the long, winding corridors and flights of stairs until they reach the headquarters' dungeons.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" Levi asks as they come to a stop in front of a heavy looking door and Erwin pulls out a set of keys. "It is that this place needs a clean because it's fucking disgusting down here."

Erwin chuckles. "Always an answer for everything Levi," he says as he unlocks the door. He opens it and stands to the side in order for Levi to enter. "After you."

Levi narrows his eyes at him, surveying him. _What the fuck is his game?_ He has no way of knowing and it's not as if he can turn back now. He enters the room and looks around the gloom without really seeing anything. "So what exactly is it I'm supposed to be looking at?" he asks, feigning boredom.

The clink of chains alerts him to that fact that someone else is in the room and he suddenly knows exactly what it is he's supposed to be looking at. Chained to the wall on his knees, with his hands behind his back, is Eren. He's blindfolded, naked and hard, ready and waiting for them. _What the..._ He rounds on Erwin, glaring.

"What the fuck is this?" he snarls.

"Your punishment," Erwin replies with a smirk as he closes the door behind himself and locks the three of them in.

"What the fuck do you mean by punishment?" Levi asks. "This is fucked up."

"I don't know what you mean," Erwin says, that conniving smirk still on his lips.

"Why the fuck is he here?" Levi demands gesturing at Eren. "What does this have to do with him?"

"This is part of your punishment," Erwin states.

"The fuck does that mean?" Levi growls.

"Levi, you took it upon yourself to disobey my orders and you dragged Eren along with you," Erwin replies. "Now you will face the consequences of your actions by dragging Eren along with you once again. It's the perfect form of punishment."

"You're going to have to speak plainly here," Levi says, "because I don't understand what you're getting at and what you want me to do here."

"Fuck him," Erwin says.

"Pardon?"

"No one is leaving this room until you fuck him," Erwin tells him.

Levi looks at Erwin and then at Eren, who seems to be shifting slightly, obviously trying to get some friction on his aching cock. _What the fuck? How did he get Eren to agree to this?_ There is no way he is going to do this. This must be some kind of test on Erwin's part but if he's serious then this is insane. The more Levi looks between the two of them the more his resolve hardens.

"No," he says.

"I beg your pardon," Erwin says.

"Fuck this, this is sick, I'm not doing it," Levi snaps, glaring at him.

"I think you will," Erwin says. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small pistol. "You won't want to put Eren's life in danger again." He cocks the pistol and points it at Eren.

"Erwin what the fuck?"

"I can't put it any more plainly for you Levi," Erwin says. "You can either fuck Eren and get your punishment over with or I can pull this trigger now."

Levi's eyes dart from the gun to Erwin's eyes trying to find some kind of bluff there. "You won't," he says finally, staring him down.

"Won't I?" Erwin asks.

"Eren's too valuable," Levi says. "Not even for some kind of sick twisted punishment would you do anything to hurt Humanity's Last Hope."

"Really?"

"No."

"Are you willing to test that theory?" Erwin asks and it swiftly dawns on Levi that he might not be joking.

"What?"

Erwin doesn't reply. Levi watches in surprise and confusion as Erwin pulls the trigger and fires the pistol. Eren cries out as the bullet rips into his shoulder, the first sound he's made since Levi and Erwin arrived.

"Does that make things clearer?" Erwin asks.

"Erwin what the fuck?" Levi demands rushing to Eren's side. "He's bleeding!"

"He'll heal," Erwin says coldly.

Sure enough steam is already starting to seep out of the wound as Eren's body begins to heal itself. In a few short seconds it will be closed and it will be as if nothing had happened but that's not the point. Levi pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleans the blood off the already flawless skin before rounding on Erwin.

"What the fuck?"

"Now are you going to follow my orders or am I going to have to show you again that I am deadly serious?" Erwin asks, cocking the gun again.

Levi looks from Eren to the gun and then finally to Erwin and he realises that he is stuck. Erwin knows that Eren's body will continue to heal and it seems as if he's quite happy to do this until Levi gives in and complies.

"But don't just take my word for this," Erwin says, that devilish smirk creeping onto his face. "Why don't we ask Eren what he wants?"

Levi turns to the chained prisoner next to him. "Eren...?"

"C... Captain Levi..." Eren says, his voice more breath than word and sounding absolutely wrecked.

"You're going to fuck him," Erwin says, "and I'm going to watch."

"Fuck you," Levi growls.

"And what do you say to this Eren?" Erwin says, ignoring Levi altogether.

"Please..." Eren whispers, quiet voice practically echoing through the palpable tension in the room.

"Please what Eren?" Erwin presses, a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

"Please Captain... fuck me."

Levi almost can't believe his ears. _Eren actually wants this?_ He's always known that Eren has a slightly inappropriate fixation with him but he never knew it went this far. To actually have Eren beg him to fuck him in a situation like this is more than Levi can comprehend. _He must have agreed to this beforehand..._

"Now are you going to turn down that request or am I going to have to shoot him again?" Erwin asks.

"Fine," Levi mutters, voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Erwin says and if Levi had been holding a blade it would be going straight through Erwin's throat.

"I said fine," he says again, louder this time.

"Good, get to it."

Levi stands in front of Eren, trying to ignore the fact that he's at just the right height to have a cock shoved between his pretty lips, and reaches behind Eren's head to undo the blindfold. He hasn't been told to but if he's actually going to go along with this then he wants to be able to see Eren's face properly. As the material slips away and Eren blinks up at him in the dim light Levi knows _exactly_ why he's so willing for this.

Eren's eyes are hazy, his pupils huge and unfocused, and it's obvious that he's high as a fucking kite. He's not in his right mind and there's no way in hell that he can be saying yes to a situation like this.

Levi sighs and turns to Erwin. "You drugged him."

"How else do you think I got him here?" Erwin asks as if this should have been obvious.

"Where did you get the drugs?" Levi asks.

Erwin smirks, eyes gleaming. "Hanji is so helpful when she doesn't know the full story, wouldn't you agree?"

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Levi demands.

"Just that I was conducting an experiment with Eren and I needed some aphrodisiacs," Erwin replies.

"And she bought that?"

"It's so easy to manipulate her," Erwin muses.

"You're even more sick than I thought," Levi spits.

"You can insult me all you want but the longer you make this the worse it's going to be for Eren when the drugs wear off," Erwin tells him. "You wouldn't want him to come back to his senses while you're still inside him now would you?"

Levi glares at him for a moment before it finally sinks in that he's lost. He turns back to Eren and the slight sheen of saliva on his lips has his cock stirring. He hates himself for it because he should _not_ want to do anything with Eren in this state. _I'm a special kind of fuck up_ , he thinks as he undoes his trousers and pulls his cock out.

"Open up Eren," Levi says softly.

Eren does so without question or hesitation, sticking his tongue out and looking up at Levi invitingly. The sight is absolutely stunning and Levi's cock is already twitching in his hand. If he could ignore the circumstances this would be fucking amazing but as it is he just feels awful. He runs a hand through Eren's hair before grabbing a handful of it. Using the hold he has he guides Eren's waiting mouth down onto his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Levi mutters to himself as Eren's warm, wet mouth engulfs his cock, taking him right to the back of his throat. He begins to rock his hips, thrusting into Eren's throat, loving the feeling of him swallowing around his cock every time he thrusts forward. It's so good he can feel himself getting harder with each passing second and if he lets his eyes slip closed he can just about forget the situation he's in.

That is until he hears Erwin chuckle from behind him. "Enjoying yourself?" he asks. Levi doesn't deign to give him a response and tries to concentrate on the feeling of Eren's pretty lips wrapped around his cock. "He's good isn't he?" Erwin asks when Levi doesn't reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Levi asks, his grip on Eren's hair tightening slightly. He can feel anger bubbling up inside him at the idea of Erwin taking advantage of Eren's drugged up state for his own ends.

"Take a wild guess," Erwin replied with a smirk , confirming Levi's suspicions.

His grip on Eren's hair tightens until a moan sounds from the back of Eren's throat that goes straight down Levi's cock. He has to bite down on a groan, desperately trying to keep from Erwin just how much he is actually enjoying this. He would have preferred if Eren wasn't high on aphrodisiacs and Erwin wasn't standing in the corner watching them but there isn't much he can do about that.

"Holy shit," he mutters as Eren groans around his cock again and it feels fucking phenomenal.

"You seem to be enjoying your punishment," Erwin says and Levi feels a sudden stab of guilt.

He's fully hard thanks to the gorgeous feeling of Eren sucking his cock as if his life depended on it and he knows that this is so fucked up. There is a special place in hell for someone like him and he knows it. He doesn't say anything in response, he just keeps fucking Eren's throat and trying to stay enough in his own head to remember that he's a terrible person for actually enjoying this.

"I think this has gone on long enough," Erwin says. "It's high time we got to the main event."

With a soft growl Levi pulls out of Eren's mouth, leaving Eren a panting, gasping mess. His eyes are still hazy and unfocused, saliva is running down his chin and his lips are slick and swollen. The longer Levi looks at his face the more he wants to lean down and kiss him. He knows he can't though. For one thing Erwin is watching the two of them like a hawk and anything that passes for affection between him and Eren will be used against them to make the ordeal even worse. For another he knows that if he kisses Eren now that will seal his fate and send him straight to hell.

"Do you have any lube or anything?" Levi asks Erwin, not turning to look at him.

"Oh, do you not?" Erwin asks sounding surprised and Levi once again (for Erwin's sake) thanks his lucky stars that he doesn't have a blade on him.

"Funnily enough I wasn't expecting to be made to fuck someone against their will," Levi replies, "and I don't care how fucked up this whole thing is I'm not going to fuck him dry without proper preparation."

"How sweet," Erwin sneers.

"Fuck you," Levi spits.

"Fuck him actually," Erwin chuckles. He reaches into an inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small bottle, which he tosses at Levi. Levi catches it and looks to see that it is actually lubricant. _So he's not such a terrible person after all... it could have been something worse._ "Now get to it," Erwin orders.

Levi looks down at Eren who is still panting and looks really quite gorgeous. "Captain please..." he begs and Levi's cock twitches again. _Just another open door on the pathway to damnation..._ The longer he waits he knows the more likely it will be that the drugs will wear off and Eren will know what's happening.

Levi steps behind Eren and kneels down on the grimy floor. He can see Eren trembling with anticipation and arousal and it makes him twitch. Wanting to get this over with quickly he flips open the bottle and pours some of the lubricant onto his fingers. As he slips the first inside a moan is ripped from Eren's throat that fills the cell. Levi has to bite down on a moan of his own as Eren clenches around his finger and he imagines what that will feel like wrapped around his cock when he gets inside him.

"Sounds gorgeous doesn't he," Erwin muses and Levi has no desire to let him know that he agrees. "I was thinking I might keep him for personal uses after this but he does seem rather attached to you."

Levi says nothing, just slips a second finger inside Eren to open him up more. He does have to admit that Erwin is right – the moans and whimpers falling from Eren's lips make him wish that they were alone and Eren wasn't drugged up to the gills.

"Oh god Captain Levi!" Eren moans as Levi adds a third finger and they just brush Eren's prostate. "Sir, please fuck me!"

Levi's entire body stiffens as Eren continues to beg him in the most wanton and inviting way possible. If it wasn't for the situation he would happily comply but he still hates every second of what he's doing.

"Well Levi," Erwin says, "are you going to give him what he wants or not?"

"Eren," Levi whispers softly in his ear. He's not sure why, it's not as if Eren is going to give him an answer that hasn't come from the fact that he's been filled with drugs.

"Captain please..." Eren whines and Levi can't wait any longer.

He slips his fingers out of Eren who lets out a whimper of protest at the loss, and begins to slick his cock up in the last of the lubricant. He keeps telling himself that he's doing this to keep Eren alive but it's a hollow victory as he sure as shit feels like he's just taking advantage.

"I'd hurry it up if I were you Levi," Erwin tells him. "Those aphrodisiacs are going to wear off quite soon and would you really want to have to finish this when he's not wonderfully willing like this?"

"You're a twisted fuck, you know that right," Levi growls glaring at Erwin.

Erwin smirks. "I try."

"I'm sorry Eren," Levi whispers in Eren's ear before he slowly slips inside him.

A long low moan rips itself from Eren's throat as Levi fills him to the brim and Levi has to stop himself from groaning as tight heat envelops him. Eren feels amazing as Levi tilts him forward, holding on to his chained arms to keep him from falling to the cold, hard stone. He uses this grip on Eren as leverage and begins to pound into him. Eren really does feel amazing and it takes everything Levi has to keep hold of his emotions. If Erwin knows that he's actually enjoying the sensation then he'll just make the whole ordeal worse for both him and Eren.

If he closes his eyes he can focus on the sensation of Eren clenching around him and maybe he'll cum faster. He can feel Eren trembling in his arms and the soft moan and whimpers spilling from his lips say that he's close too. If this were any other circumstances Levi would be making sure that Eren is enjoying himself but there's no point. With the drugs making it seem as if it's real for Eren and with Erwin watching them both coldly it'll just be better for the both of them if he were to end now.

Thankfully with only a few more well positioned thrusts to his prostate it doesn't take too long before Eren is cumming with a cry of Levi's name, without even having to be touched. As he reaches his peak Eren tightens so deliciously around Levi's cock that it only takes a few more thrusts into that wonderful burning heat and Levi reaches his own end as well, filling Eren to the brim and biting down on a groan. He lets his head fall to Eren's shoulder as he catches his breath. Eren is still trembling and panting in his arms and Levi can't help but wonder how long until these drugs finally wear off. _Please let it be soon..._

When he finally has the mental strength to lift his head, he looks up and locks eyes with Erwin. "Satisfied?" he growls, his voice dripping with pure hatred.

"Oh yes," Erwin replies looking smug. Levi is about to say something but he hears Eren's voice again. It's hazy and small but it's enough to make Levi's heart ache all over again.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Oh shit," Levi whispers more to himself than to anyone else. He swiftly pulls out of Eren and rights him so that he's sitting on his thighs again and hurriedly straightens himself out. _This is not good._

"Where am I?" Eren asks and the panic in his voice just breaks Levi's heart. "What's happening?"

"Well I think we're done here," Erwin says. "Wouldn't you agree Levi?"

"C... Captain?" Eren asks looking over his shoulder. His eyes lock with Levi and all Levi can see is fear, clear as anything. The aphrodisiacs have warn off and Eren is now just, understandably, terrified. Levi wants nothing more than to wraps his arms around Eren and tell him that everything is going to be alright but he knows that's not true and with Erwin still standing there he'll just be able to use Eren as leverage any time he needs to get at Levi and Levi will do anything to not have Eren be a pawn in this fucked up power game.

"I'm sorry Eren," Levi whispers. He has no idea if Eren hears him or not as Eren begins to panic. Clearly the last half an hour is suddenly rushing back to him and he tries to struggle out of his chains but they hold fast. This is what Erwin wanted and he knew that Eren would remember everything just to make it that much more painful for both of them.

"I'm glad to see that this has timed out perfectly," Erwin says. He takes a key out of his jacket pocket and tosses it to the floor where it clatters against stone between Eren's knees. "I trust you'll never disobey my orders again, will you Levi?"

"No," Levi snarls.

"Good," Erwin says and smiles at him. It's a smile that makes Levi want to stab something through his heart. He turns on his heel. "Now clean up this mess."

Levi waits, watching as Erwin leaves the two of them alone in the cell. Once the door has closed behind him then Levi rushes round to Eren's front so that he can see him properly. He reaches out a tentative hand to cup Eren's cheek but Eren flinches away and he stops.

"Eren..." he says softly.

"I'm sorry," Eren says, voice shaking with tears as he turns his face away.

Levi reaches out and places a hand on Eren's cheek, turning his face to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be apologising."

"I'm sorry," Eren sobs again.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for," Levi tells him as he wraps his arms around him. Eren stiffens for a second but allows himself to be hugged, Levi rubbing soothingly on the back of his neck with his thumb. "None of this is your fault."

"It's not yours either," Eren mumbles. Levi pulls back to press his forehead to Eren's.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Commander Erwin said he needed me for something," Eren sniffs. "He brought me down here and then I didn't have any control over what happened. He injected me with something and then it was like I knew what was happening but I couldn't do anything and I couldn't control what I was saying." Eren dissolves into a fresh set of tears.

"I'm so sorry," Levi whispers, wiping Eren's tears away with his thumb but they're replaced with new ones almost instantly. He picks up the key from between Eren's knees and reaches round to unlock the handcuffs. As soon as his hands are free Eren throws his arms around Levi's neck and sobs into his shoulder.

Levi stiffens for a second, unsure of what to do, but then wraps his arms around Eren and tries to comfort him. He has no idea how long the two of them stay like that, Eren just holding him and crying and Levi trying not to make the situation worse, but they're disturbed by the door of the cell opening. Levi turns, ready for a fight with Erwin but comes face to face with a worried looking Hanji.

"Levi..." she says, "I came as soon as I realised. I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

"Forget it," Levi says. "Too many people are apologising who shouldn't be."

"Okay."

"And for fuck's sake get _him_ some clothes," Levi growls. "He needs help."

When she stops being flustered Hanji is in full caring mode and gets Eren upstairs and into a bed in the infirmary, along with a set of clothes and something to help him sleep. By the time Eren is sleeping peacefully Hanji turns to Levi.

"And what about you, what do _you_ need?" she asks.

"I need to make him pay for this," Levi replies.

"Levi, I know what he did was awful but there's nothing to be done about this – he's the Commander," Hanji says.

"So your answer is to let him get away with this?" Levi spits.

"I don't know," Hanji says. " _He_ is not my priority right now, Eren is. I feel part way responsible for this for providing him with materials but I had no idea this was what he wanted them for."

"I'll kill him," Levi says after a long pause, looking over at Eren and a new wave of hatred for Erwin washes over him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Hanji asks and Levi can hear the exasperation in her voice.

He shrugs. "Accidents happen outside the walls."

"Levi that's basically treason!" Hanji cries turning to stare at him with wide eyes. "Are you insane?"

Levi thinks about this for a moment, not taking his eyes off Eren. He's lost too many people to still have an shred of what he once was still left and this was just the last straw that's tipped him over the edge. "Yes."


End file.
